Nico finds the Lost
by Gogleberry
Summary: Nico goes to check on Hezel, his sister, but ends up shadow traveling to the lost cities. Who will he meet? How will he get back? Will he ever get back? Nico Di Angelo, Sophie Foster, Fitz Vacker are included in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so excited about this,** ** _matching two books i love_** **thing so, this is a crossover for PJO and KOTLC you don't have to have read both you could just have read KOTLC or PJO that is totally fine with me. Also this is set in Flashback when they find out the council has decided that Alvar can stay at Everglen.**

 **Nico: *whispers* Don't ship me with anyone!**

 **Me: BUT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND**

 **Nico: I do not!**

 **Me: Nico, I know you, you have a boyfriend...**

 **Nico POV**

"I have to go visit Hazel to check if she's okay," I said

"Nico, this is the third time this week I'm sure Hazel can handle herself." said Chiron.

"My sister _needs_ me!" I explained.

"I understand tha-" I cut him off by shaddow traveling away.

One problem, my anger was minipulating with my focus, so I ended up in _Equestria_ from _my little pony._ Or that's what it looked like. The air was almost sweet and much cleaner than the camp's. A crystal tower with flags hanging from the ledges was in front of me. Two people walked out.

"I can't believe the council could be _this_ ignorant!" A boy about my age, with strange teal eyes, exclaimed.

"Fitz, calm down, it's only for a while you have to stay with your family!" A girl who looked fourteen said.

One thing was strange, their language, I could understand it, but I knew it wasn't English or Italian. I decided to walk up to them.

"Excuse me-"

The girl jumped, I was used to this reaction.

"Your eyes, they're not blue." She said.

"Sirously, _that's_ the problem not that I smell like death!" I had met annoying people but _jeez._

She seemed shocked by my choice of words.

"It's just... no one in the lost cities has eyes like that." the Fitz boy said.

"Uh-huh. Then, why does she have brown eyes?" I snapped

Fitz like he was going to punch me.

The girl stopped him.

"I'm Sophie, or project moonlark, my eyes are brown because my genetics are based off alicorn's." she said

I looked at her, this girl _had_ to be crazy.

"I am Nico, son of Hades." I told her stiffly

her eyes widened, " _The_ Nico..." she said it like I was the president of the united states.

An image flashed in my mind, blond hair was framed in the image. A book was placed in the person's perpective, my lap. I read the words, "Does Zues's lightning bolt _really_ do six thousand damage"

I sucked in a breath as the image flashed away.

"Who are you and how do you know my past!" I pointed my sygian iron sword at her neck.

"I just told you," she rolled her eyes,"and I know your past because I basicaly read your life story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: The reviews where great on this story so I decieded to make another chapter! enjoy!**

 **Nico POV**

My eyes were wide with shock. _How in Hades could she 'read' my life story,_ I thought. I put my sword back in it's sheave.

"Explain," I demanded

"Well, not technectly your life story, but someone else's who is a brother to you." Sophie explained

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson, I believe." She said it so calmly, like nothing could shock her now.

"But how?" I asked

She took a deep breath, "There's this author, I used to read his books. He made millions just by publishing a few series based off you and your friends."

I bit my lip, "How much do you know?"

"I know ships, adventures, those that were lost, those that were found, just about everything."

I pionted to the Fitz boy, "You, what do you know?"

"I have a name, and nothing, Sophie lived in the human part of the world until she was tweleve. Not me." He said it like I should be afraid of something.

"You should be hungry and tired after that big of a leap- I mean shadow travel." Sophie said

"I'm fine!" If this was anything like the underworld if I ate, I'd be stuck in _Equestria_ forever.

 _Doctors order's!_ Will's voice in my head ordered.

I huffed, " _Fine..."_

She took Fitz's and my hand as the ran off a cliff. _Wait a cliff?_ I didn't realize until it was too late. But some how we teleported to a magical Zoo. The grass was lush, the sky a perfect blue, and a beautiful four story house.

"What happened?" I asked

"Part of being part alicorn." She said it like she was used to the question.

"Where are we?"

"Havenfield."

She led me into the sky blue crystal house, and I mean _everything_ was crystal. A beautiful woman was in the kitchen whipping and conjuring ingredients and putting them in the bowl.

"Oh, hi Sophie, mind telling me about your new friend?" The woman asked.

"Oh, mom, this is Nico, Nico, Edaline."

"Hi..." I gave a small wave.

"Are you hungry?" Edaline asked

"N-"

"Yes," Sophie aswered for me, "he needs it."

 _Okay_ I thought, _This is going to be a long day._

Edaline slid a purple goop-like substance and called it 'food' I call it death sentence.

 _Look out stomach, look out liver, look out gums here she comes._

I took a bite, "What kind of meat is in this?"

Edaline, Fitz, and Sophie looked at me as if I commited a murder, which I had, once.

Sophie was the first to understand, "We don't eat meat."

I spit out my food, "WHAT?"

"Brings me back to Sophie's first time," Edaline said.

"Just eat it." Fitz said.

"Okay, ." I said sarcasticly.

I ate the rest of the no-meat-wonder.

" _Happy."_

"Fitz, there's something you should know about Nico," Sophie said.

"What?"

"His dad...is the _god_ of death, Hades, in greek mythology."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even this storyline was my friend's idea.**

 **A/N: I am sooooo excited about this story so I'm gonna Just hop into it!**

 **Nico POV**

Fitz choked on air, "Ha, choke on that, pretty boy." I said

Fitz did not enjoy the comment but still looked scared.

"Yeah, I'm used to that reaction..." I said a bit half-heartedly.

"No, it's not that, It's just bearly anyone dies here!"

"Uh-huh," I leaned on the counter," right."

"How did a _human_ boy get here anyway?"

"He's a _demigod!"_ Sophie said like it was about to enlighten him.

So I clarified, "Also I'm Gay."

"What?"

"No shame."

"And how exactly did that going to help you get to the lost cities?"

"Oh, not at all, just wanted to clear the air," I said calmly.

Fitz looked like he was about to bite my head off, which was better than fear. I was proud of the little guy, actually.

"Let's take him to Keefe see if he can survive him."

"Keefe survive me or me survive Keefe?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whichever way the wind blows." He countered

"Solid Burn," I congratulated, "Now where is the one you speak of?"

"HA, Right here death-breath!" A blond boy exclaimed.

"Oh, great," I said sarcastically, "another Leo."

"I don't know who that is but he must be a great man!" Keefe said.

"No, short," I said flatly.

Keefe had ice blue eyes, perfectly styled hair, and a long cape as if he were a superhero.

"You know this Nico guy and Tam would make a great Emo team, right?"

I rolled my eyes.

"And that my friends is exactly what Tam does when I say something stupid!"

"His eyes must get tired." I teased.

"Yes, very..." A Korean guy walked out of the shadows dressed in all black.

 _Now, this guy is more my speed._

"Nice outfit," I said glaring at his cape.

He stared at me, "Let me do a test."

Ice felt like it was forming in my mind washing over my thoughts and soul. I winced as it finished, the worst of it was at the end.

"Next time tell a guy when you go all _Frozen_ on them."

"Thanks for the input," his words were very sarcastic.

"Just helping the future tortured souls on your list," I said.

"Guys!" Sophie yelled over all the voices, "How is Nico going to get back?"

 **A/N: Sorry that it was short and really rushed but I feel like I'm on a time limit and I'm not because only 16 people have read this and I don't think anyone follows it... I know my life is so sad it's funny. BUT hope you enjoyed, if you're new here don't forget to follow this story (Or me) for updates!**


End file.
